chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsukai Meinaki
Meinaki is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Dark Path. She is the second youngest Dark Path member. History Meinaki is one of the younger members in the Mitsukai family, being the second youngest Dark Path member in regards to 1st Gen. She is just older than Meiyari in terms of DP. She is the only Dark Path member to pull pranks on others and often collaborates with her older sister Akanari, to do so, which results in her being scolded by Makura, or any other DP AO. Appearance Meinaki is a slender woman with jet black hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a curvaceous figure. Her hair is sometimes dyed blue, and she occassionally sports a winter hat. She usually wears a strapless dress stopping just above her knees, that has slits on the side to show her thighs. Despite being young, her Mitsukai genes make her breast large and her body plump, almost comparing to her older sisters. Synopsis Meinaki has been involved in recent wars and missions, and has been an active asset starting around the battles against Origin. She's been involved against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. At one point she was captured by Verax Die, and was told she was going to be tortured by Polaris himself. She managed to escape beforehand however, evading that fate. She is still involved in the current battles against both organizations. Personality Most would think Meinaki's personality would be flirtatious and seductive, but she's far from Dark Path's normal behavior. She acts bubbly, and is always seen in a happy mood. She is by far the only DP member who doesn't act mature and dominant, though because she behaves cutely, people seem to obey her command without refusal. Like her older sister Akanari, Meinaki pulls pranks on anything that moves, especially Madatake and Minato. Powers & Abilities 'Energies:' Like most of the Mitsukai, Meinaki revolves through three energies to keep her control of water lively. *'Geyser' - The Geyser is suited for Meinaki when she's on the offense. It increases the strength and pressure of her water, making it difficult to deal with up front. It's color is dark blue and can mold into water also. *'Torrent' - When Meinkai needs to resort to defense, she depends on her Torrent, which is blue in color. It works in the form of water, and can strengthen the hydrogen bonds to make it hard to pass through. *'Elixir '- The Elixir shares both aspects of the Geyser and Torrent, meaning it's suitable for defense and offense. It's attributes are stronger, faster, and can be mixed with her water. The energy appears midnight blue. 'Elements:' *'Malice Element '- The Malice Elemen tis a standard for all Dark Path members. It's a chaotic engine that overwhelmingly strengthens her arsenal naturally. The Malice can either be tied with her water, or work alone in bursts, structures, or anything practical. *'Water Element '- Meinaki is an extremely skilled user of water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through metal, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or creating mini-prisons. She can control the density of her water also. *'Ice Element - '''Her skill with ice is superb so it can collaberate with her water. She can freeze anything her water comes in contact with instantly and also use it as defense. Most of her offense comes through water, but there are cases where Meinaki strictly uses ice. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' *'Enhanced Strength '- All Dark Path members have insane strength, including Meinaki. She is repeatedly shown hauling people over her head and running away them, or shattering through solid surfaces with a single punch. *'Immense Endurance '''- Being a Mitsukai, and a Dark Path combined, her body can sustain tons of damage. Her duribility is the other plus, making Hitami a hard opponent to take down.